


【天加】星空妄想

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto, 仮面ライダー
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2017-08-29旧物观前三思天道x加贺美





	【天加】星空妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-08-29旧物  
> 观前三思  
> 天道x加贺美

——————————————

加贺美不知道为什么现在自己会走在路上，他夹了夹他的大衣，不自觉地打了个哈欠。夜已深，他的眼皮沉甸甸地打着瞌睡。

明天的工作还要继续，忙了一天，他其实已经很累了。

凌晨时分的水汽弥漫在空气中，朦朦胧胧，看不清远处。

街灯隐藏在雾中，在夜晚偷着懒。

他的脑子似乎也和这片混沌一样迷糊不堪，分不清是不是在梦中，也出乎意料地不想分辨。

头顶浓稠的黑暗中划过一道浅绿的光，很快又消失在其中。

也许现在呆在户外的人不止他一个，加贺美想起来。

这大概是个非同寻常的夜晚，在今天有一颗小慧星会来到地球，这颗由水组成的彗星会在地球的大气层上破碎开来。彗星上的水会作为降雨出现在地球的某个角落。

总而言之，已经确定没有任何威胁。  
不过，会在这个寂静的夜晚以星雨助兴。

加贺美当时并未太过在意，本未打算在今天特地跑出来。而也可能潜意识对这样百年不遇的天文景象有所期待，使他下意识出门走在这里。

就像现在，流星已经打响了前奏。

抬头向上望去，除了点点星尘，黑夜如盖笼罩下来，没有明确的参照物让人的方位感受到了限制。

就像现在加贺美感觉此刻就算是脱离了脚下的土地，身处茫茫星海，也不会稀奇。

无法言说的失重感让似乎加贺美成为宇宙一粟。在这里，黑暗是底色，而亮光只是这其中如礁石般的点点希望。

也许有无数阴谋与野心就藏匿在这些角落，交织出的大网成为暗色的星空。

没有群星闪耀的地方好似食人的黑洞，龌龊与阴暗埋藏在漆黑中。

夜空的妄想涌动着，挤压变形让人有些目眩。黑色的洞口大开着，随时就要吐露毁灭世界的祸星。

加贺美已经能见到丑陋的巨石从其中露出狰狞的爪牙，只刚刚露出一点，便已大得骇人。

也许是天文局的一场有趣的失误，加贺美不知道自己在这样的情景下还能如此幽默。

也是，谁会想到平静的夜中竟藏有危险的黑洞，谁又会料到黑洞的背后竟会有恐怖的巨石。

此刻的机关部门一定都慌乱起来了吧，逐渐有广播的声音有人要求上空拦截，有耳麦互相传信，直至听见了ZECT上级对各个同僚的调遣。

果然是惊动了ZECT。

陨石看起来硕大无比，却移动得惊人地快。  
直至此时已经露出了它的全貌，与普通的彗星比，它简直就是一颗小行星。

加贺美倒抽一口气，恶魔撒旦揭开了地狱的门，而可怜的人们是否能盼到拯救一切的神呢。

压迫感扑面而来，令人窒息。

身体本能地叫嚣着，很累了，太累了。  
哪怕加贺美用尽全力也无法撼动分毫。  
不知是说这祸星还是他自己。

他就像世界的旁观者，ZECT的通讯经由无线电传过来，空旷又孤寂。

在混乱中他本能地感觉一定是需要做些什么，却像离开飞船的宇航员，身负重任却丝毫无法作为。

他仿佛觉得离那夜空更近，连那黑漆的陨石都显得更大了。深不见底的黑遮盖了他的视线，被泯灭的恐惧自然而然涌上心头。

他听到上层不断地传达指令，硬朗的，沙哑的，还有他父亲的。

他也听到战斗的伙伴互相的联系，坚定的，迷茫的，还有岬的。

他们的声音在地球与他之间回荡，还有更多人的，老的，少的，人类的，生命的。

一道道声音就像普世的符号，加贺美已经分不清是谁的了。他听到地球在发出对未来的向往。

父亲会对此惊慌吗，岬也一定在为了保护珍爱的人努力着吧。

地球在他的背后，声音交杂在一起，像一长串电波。

陨石更近了，他甚至都能在陨石表面看到点点的光，他自己都没发现长期与worm斗争的印象让他把这些看作是光线在异虫身上的反光。一瞬间心理上的反胃难以自抑，陨石上的表面就像覆满了异虫，随着视角颤动挥舞着充满贪婪的触须。

像年久失修的机器，他终于伸出手——被全世界推动。  
他发现自己已经完成了GATACT的着装。

一阵焦躁按耐不下。

不对。

他抬起的手悬在半空，声带颤动了几下，卡在喉间。  
透过盔甲传来的声音有些失真。

想阻止，又是一贯的无能为力。

阻止什么？

他才找到不安的源头。

有什么冲着陨石飞过去了。

那也许是一道光吧，在体积上小小的一团面对危机就像流萤扑火一样。

加贺美出乎意料没有这样的感觉，好像有它在，就突然可以安心了。

高速移动与迟缓的时间擦出火花，产生的淡淡的蓝光，在不见底的暗色中，就是最亮眼的中心。

就像KABUTO一样。

他，包括所有的人就像举行一场注目礼，无端地产生一种信任，信任它能将巨石撼动。

加贺美卡在喉咙里的声音断断续续破碎成不成章的音节。

与背后的电波糅合在一起，组成并不和谐的和声。

他处在宇宙间，背对着地球，背对着全世界。

那团流星背对着他。

世界的意愿响彻脑海，他自己的声音只会在盔甲中回荡。

所有迹象告诉加贺美，让它去，就是最好的结局。

全身的感官在催促加贺美，把它拦住，别让它去。

他想要朝它靠拢，却像忘了clock up怎么用。搭在开关上的手脱力了一样摁不下去，他看着光团一点一点缩小，他明白它正离他远去。

他看到光点接触到巨石表面的一瞬间爆发出那样夺目的光在周围溅起尘土飞扬。伴随的震颤将他吹离那片只有他们的区域。

强光刺激得眼睛酸涩难当，却移不开视线。

他不知道自己此刻居然是平静的。

复杂的情感化作一种信任，使他终究在原地不干预他的选择。

传递来的是那样的安心，一切马上都会过去了。

他的视线未曾移开那团光分毫，加贺美很少将自己作为考虑的首位，他一直都很庆幸有那么多帮助他照顾他的人。

而现在，他想做的只有死死盯着那个方向，像要把那个背影留在脑内。

时间好像都定格在那里，  
神沉默地展示着终极的灿烂。

加贺美已经出了神，也许是瞬息间，也许是久得多，他不知道自己逗留了多久。

直到他感觉有人在他的背后推了一把，他开始直直朝地球坠去，人类文明生存的星火使地球看起来很亮。

所有杂音渐渐消退，最后只剩穿越大气层时剧烈摩擦的嗞啦声似乎犹在耳边。

地球的重力重新作用在他的身上，向下坠去的速度越来越快。

消失的也许不止有纷乱的声音，还有他的不舍，盔甲外的烈焰仍然烧灼着，好像预示加贺美这个存在也要消失了。

思绪像被停止，已经进入了放空的状态。

他就这样向下冲去。

加贺美向前一冲，重心前移险些摔到地上。

他仍站在原地——几秒钟后得出这样的结论。

不过总算，这让他清醒许多，他回来了。

他穿越了时间穿越了世界，终于回到他所生活了二十余年的土地上。

就像梦醒，幻象从脑海抽离。像窒息的人从水中脱离。逐渐使当事人忘去片段，忘去细节，最后几乎对此漠不关心。  
却把感同身受的情感烙在加贺美的回忆里。

前方传来的光愈加明晰。  
他抬头，东京塔已近在眼前了。  
原来之前的光就是夜空中的东京塔啊。  
地上的凉气透过鞋底似乎缠绕上了整个身体，他把脖子缩了缩。  
脚下的土地又真的是二十几年一直存在的那片吗？还是更久？或是原本不该是这样？  
疲倦的大脑隐约有些疑惑，不过总算将一些东西抛之脑后。

天上的奇观已经很少了，看来他错过了流星雨最璀璨的时刻，现在只有零星光点偶尔闪过。配合着今夜奇景，东京塔上发光的图案变幻的间隙，明暗闪动。

光影交错间，使加贺美一阵头痛，眼睛面对光影不适应间，一些闪过的画面击中脑海。恍惚看得到黑暗中的另一个东京。

他踉跄后退几步。

或者说，是另一个世界。

加贺美只能如此形容，因为这是绝对不会出现的。他从小到大，尚未见到如此惨烈的景象。

应该就是末日般的描述。

倒塌破败的废弃楼屋毫无生气地存在于周围，沙浪掩埋了废墟，灰霾垄盖出长夜。如果不是一瞬间的幻象，他估计不会想象出这样的场景。

与周围相衬的是其间黯淡无光的东京塔，塔尖歪歪斜斜扭曲在一旁，与先前亮丽的形象重合在一起。

一次呼吸，一次心跳，微微睁大的眼眶尚未聚焦。  
在这不知道几分之一秒后，塔上的灯光调整好了位置再度发光，一切如常。什么信息明确告诉他，只不过是一些臆想。

喘息几声，夜雾似乎呛进了喉咙里，他皱眉咳嗽起来，呛出水汽模糊了眼角。

最后几抹流星划过天边，有如烟火摇曳发出由远及近的呼啸。

像是一场盛大的奇妙夜，隐瞒了它的行踪，又让人在时空的另一个位面得以观其皮毛。

星空的神秘在流星光点中崭露头角。

人注定会为未知而恐惧，旁观者不得不怀疑今夜是否真的如所见那般寂静，也许在世界的某处正发生着什么大事，又或者此刻不过是梦中人，下一秒发现眼下祥和不过是一场美梦。

插进口袋的手搅动着，有些不安。视线在周遭游移着，努力想把异样光景忘却脑后。

直到目光定格在塔下，所有动作一顿，呼吸渐渐失了节拍。

他见到了一个熟悉的身影，背着灯光在身前拖着一条狭长的影子。

每个细节加贺美早已再熟悉不过。  
就这样完美地立在两排昏暗的街灯之间。意外却不突兀。

于此同时东京塔终于将灯光调整至最美好的姿态。光芒抚慰迷惘，一些东西可以尽数不用去想。  
倒不如说那人的存在便让人安心，他仿佛与生俱来的骄傲让加贺美一直觉得，如果有人能给挽救世界，那么此人当之无愧。

这种人注定与他绝对不同。就像加贺美从来都乐于见到那人潇洒的背影，却更为明明能被他轻易化解的危机而担忧，一路上在他的步伐后追赶，以期得有一日能够并肩前行。

对事不服输的性格使他坚持下去，在旅途中连他自己都没发现初衷早已悄然改变。

加贺美有时明白，他可能这辈子都无法企及如太阳神那样耀眼的他。  
所幸每当加贺美奋力想要越过沟壑时，直至现在仍未粉身碎骨，所幸次次那个我行我素的人都会准确地拉住他，纵使走得多远，也时刻明了着身后人的动向。

一次次加贺美追得越发起劲，因为他明白到前方的人一定关注着他的进步。  
永远领先在前的人维持着合适的速度再度向前走去，也并不担心失去这个旅友，因为他知道加贺美一定会再次追赶。

加贺美明白那个人永远不会伸出手使他走上与他同样的一条路，意外的是，跟在后面的加贺美寻找自己的路也依旧能与他并肩前行。

不过现在，那个人正在走近。

他明明可以是塔上灯火，正午烈阳，却走下神塔来到与他齐平的路面上。  
他明明可以快到无人企及，毫不费力，却在这里一步一步用完美的节拍朝着他走来。

零散的流星明明已经通通消逝在天际，他好像都能再看到几团光涌在背后的夜幕中，再如烟花锦簇无声地爆裂开。

所有的不安所有的恐惧在此消弥，又回到这样一个平静的夜，一个普通的夜。

所有目睹此刻的人一定都有这样的感觉，加贺美想。  
所有的异象所有的危机都能被这个人挡下，似玩世不恭又一言不发守护身边至爱的人们。

也许这些来自天外的陨石真的能臣服于眼前这行天道之人吧。

招摇又沉稳，随性却坚定。  
直直冲着天的手指与背后的塔连成一线，今晚的东京塔格外耀眼，但那一霎那加贺美感觉都不如塔前的人醒目。

梦旅人终于松懈下来，他呵出一口气，注视着塔前来者。

瘦削的男人正静静看着他，似笑非笑。

 

God•Speed•Love.

 

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇假面骑士的相关（笑）最爱的一定是士海，但是不知道为什么补完kabuto后突然有一些想要写出来，私设这天是神速爱中逆转时间的日子，修改了时间线后再次推进到这一天的加贺美与他不知道的一些事发生了接触，算是扭转时间后的小恶作剧。至于天道在这里知道多少，加贺美在这个夜晚发现多少就随意猜测吧。时间和tv有矛盾之处，只能当是一些私设了  
> 用了几个这样的深夜瞎写出来，很混乱，也没有预期的效果，纯粹作为娱乐了。


End file.
